


Will You Be Mine?

by sp1der



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pair skating, post-cannon, proposal, soft, they don't kiss enough in the anime so I fixed that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1der/pseuds/sp1der
Summary: "Katsuki Yuuri, will you be mine?"Taking the next step
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Soft proposal fic because I'm really gay

Skates shuffled against the ice, as two dancers slid past each other. It was art, watching as they ducked and weaved, jumped and stepped, pushed and pulled against each other perfectly.

Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov. In most ways, an unlikely couple. But they made it work.

In pair skating, they were unmatched, in no small part thanks to how well they knew each other. Four years on their relationship, in and out of the rink, had brought them closer than close.

Lovers, boyfriends, whatever the label, it was true.

Perhaps the only word to describe how they felt about each other was agape.

Unconditional love.

As they skated, that's what they thought of, their love for each other. This wasn't formal competition, however, far from it in fact.

Victor had woken Yuuri up at some odd hour of the night and demanded to go skating- and Yuuri could never say no to Victor.

So here they were, dancing their hearts out.

Their routine ended with a twirl and flourish, Yuuri draped over Victor's arm, hands intertwined, gazing into each others eyes like it was the last thing they'd ever do.

Then Victor broke step.

"Katsuki Yuuri," He murmured, his voice uncharacteristically soft and sincere as he cradled the smaller man's back, their breaths mingling, their noses' nearly touching.

The older laced his slender fingers through his lovers shorter ones, shifting his weight to allow Yuuri time to adjust before he dropped to one knee, his hand still holding the younger's.

He minded the blades of his skates as a single knee felt the cold of packed ice. He didn't care for the cold, however, he was warmed by the most astonishingly pure gaze of his lover.

And in this moment? He was calm. He knew what he was doing. It was terrifying, yes, but he wouldn't be on his knee if he didn't think what he was doing was right.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was panicking in all possible definitions of the word.

His pupils blew to the size of saucers, his cheeks had lines of red wine slathered across them, his chest heaved- not only with exertion, but the slam of his heart against his ribcage.

Was this.. really..

As Victor gazed up at Yuuri, the words that he had so dutifully planned to say ran away from him. So he did what he did best. He improvised.

"I love you," Victor's voice was soft, but there was not a hint of doubt in it. He was sure of this, if nothing else.

The hand not holding Yuuri's traveled to his pocket, plucking out a single silver band..

"Will you be mine?"

Silence. Deafening silence.

Even though Yuuri knew what was coming, he was rendered speechless by the question.

He didn't even have to think about it.

Yuuri flung himself forwards, no regard for balance as he tangled his fingers in his lovers hair, smashing their lips together with a passion and conviction he had never fully felt before.

They clattered to the ice, Yuuri's hand blocking Victor's head from hitting the ice as they kissed their hearts out.

When they pulled apart panting, they were panting, sparse tears curling down the shape of Yuuri's cheeks.

"Yes."


End file.
